Shades of a Relationship
by Kamikazee
Summary: The different stages of a relationship. BtVS/HP, Willow/Harry.
1. Friendship 1:2

Shades of a Relationship  
  
Part 1: Friendship  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And Willow Rosenburg is the property of Joss Whedon. Summary: It's amazing the things that friendship can achieve. Sweet little Willow/Harry friendship fic. Pairing: Willow/Harry (friendship) Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth. Any one else, just e- mail me the link. Author's Note: This is just a little one shot a wrote several months ago. The feedback inspired me to write a sequel and now I'm hit with the ideas that can make it a series. ~  
  
Beautiful summer sunlight filled the street of Privet Drive. Birds were chirping, children were laughing and people's moods were generally happy. Of course, that doesn't mean that everyone was happy. Two children, in fact, strike out as being particularly unhappy.  
  
On the back lawn of number 4 Privet Drive, a nine-year-old Harry Potter moved about, sulkily weeding the gardens surrounding the house. He was doing it quite vigorously actually, letting his anger out by viciously yanking at the weeds. He had been banished from the house for something he honestly couldn't have had anything to do with. I mean, how was it possible for a nine-year-old boy to be responsible for his aunt losing all her hair overnight?  
  
"Stupid Dursleys. Blame me for everything, they do." The young boy was muttering testily to himself, "Just blame Harry. Why not? Not like he has feelings or anything."  
  
"Why are you talking to yourself?" came a soft, inquisitive voice that sounded slightly wrong to the black haired boy. Harry looked up sharply. He looked around quickly but couldn't find the source of the voice anywhere. "Over here," the voice hinted finally, "at the fence."  
  
Sure enough, when young Harry's bright green eyes turned to the fence, he was met with a similar pair from the other side. The little girl looked to be about his age. She was a tiny thing, with elfish features and bright red hair.  
  
"Who're you?" Harry asked, wondering whom the strange girl was. She couldn't be from school, nobody from school dared talk to him lest they wish to deal with Dudley and his little band of bullies.  
  
"Willow Rosenburg," came the light voiced reply, "I'm visiting from California, my Grandmother lives here." Now Harry realized what he had found weird about her voice, she had an odd accent.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" she asked him curiously, jolting Harry from his thoughts about how nice the girls voice sounded. He looked at her, confused.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be doing this?" was his answer. It may seem sarcastic to read, but Harry simply wanted to know what else she thought he should be doing.  
  
"Well, why aren't you playing, like all the other kids," was the question sent in return. Willow honestly didn't get why this strange boy was weeding the lawn when he could be playing with his friends. She knew she would much rather be playing with Xander and Jesse or reading than doing work like this.  
  
"Don't have anybody to play with," came the sad reply from the black haired, green-eyed boy. Didn't have anyone to play with? That would be so sad. I mean, Willow didn't have that many friends, but she at least had Jesse and Xander.  
  
"You can play with me," she told him sweetly with barely a moment's hesitation. Willow scrambled quickly over the small fence separating the yards. She ran over to the small boy with broken glasses and smiled as he looked up at her with wide eyes. "I'll be your friend, for the summer."  
  
Harry stood thoughtfully, looking at the strange red-haired girl offering her friendship so easily to him. Nobody had ever done that before. "I'd like that, I'd like that very much."  
  
An enormous smile lit up her face. "Good!" was her happy exclamation. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. After the quick peck, the redhead grabbed the flabbergasted boys hand and pulled him along on some game or the other.  
  
That summer, two nine-year olds formed an unbreakable bond and even though when the summer came to an end Willow Rosenburg returned to Sunnydale, California, the two would never forget each other. Harry Potter faced the new school year with a new attitude, believing that he could go on, because somebody cared about him. It's amazing what a simple declaration of friendship can achieve.  
  
~  
  
So, anybody remember this? I hope you guys will be interested in the series I've turned it into.  
  
~Kamikazee 


	2. Friendship 2:2

Shades of a Relationship Part 1: Friendship Chapter 2  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and J. K. Rowling owns anything related to Harry Potter. Author's Notes: Okay, this was originally a sequel to Friendship, but has now become part of the new series I've started. Summary: People always remember the kindnesses you've done them, especially at the times when the tears won't seem to stop falling. Pairing: Willow/Harry (friendship) Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth. Anyone else, just e- mail me.  
  
~  
  
It seemed that all I was capable of doing nowadays was crying. Ever since I had collapsed into tears in the arms of my best friends, Xander Harris, I had not seemed to stop. A long month had passed for this broken redheaded girl, and still the pearl droplets fell.  
  
I knew something important was happening today, but for the life of me I couldn't remember. Giles had spoken to me about it, but as per usual, I had been caught up in my grief and tears. A month had passed since Tara died, and I tried to end the world. Giles had taken me almost immediately back to England for help.  
  
Help came in the name of Albus Dumbledore. The man was nice enough, and I'm sure I would have found him quite amusing before. Not now, though. Now, I am content, no, content is to strong a word. Now, I am tolerant to spend my days alone with the salted water I can't seem to stop from falling.  
  
My musings are interrupted as Giles enters the room, looking at me with the pity and the self-loathing he feels. He blames himself. I wish I had the nerve to talk to him, to tell him that none of this was his fault; that I had made my own decisions and I wasn't his responsibility. But I can't, I'm not ready yet. I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready.  
  
He takes my hand, telling me that he's here. Someone to see me? Oh, yes. I can't remember his name, but apparently he's quite famous, stopped a very evil warlock from taking over the world. Can't imagine why he would want to see me.  
  
I'm lead into another room, the Great Hall. It's fuller than I would wish, the teacher's going about eating their lunch. I'm not sure I like being in this room with all these people who look at me with cautious, pitying glances. So contradictory, they look at me like they don't trust me, which they shouldn't, yet also in their gazes is the sorrow they feel at seeing someone so young broken like I am.  
  
But Giles continues to lead me in, toward the head table. He sits me next to a man whose head is turned in conversation, before taking the seat on my other side. Is this the man that I'm supposed to meet?  
  
His conversation companion notices as I sit down and the man I must assume is here for introductions with me is gestured to turn around. He has a full head of jet-black hair, uncontrollably sticking out all over his head. The black haired guy then turned to face me.  
  
The familiarity hits me like a cold splash of water. It couldn't be! A memory of green eyes, black hair and summer games comes rushing to the forefront of my brain.  
  
He received a shock of familiarity as well, it seems. His mouth widened into a '0' shape as his green eyes, so similar to my own, remembered the summer that two nine year olds spent together. It's amazing to think about it, running into him after so many years. We first met before the world had hardened our views, forcing tears of regret and loss on me. Now we meet again as adults, at the lowest point in my life, when it seems that all I have left to do is cry.  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant smile lights up his face as he looks into my own tear filled eyes. Looking back into his I come to a realization, maybe there is something left for me to do here; something left to live for. The tears still continue to fall down my cheeks but this time they're different. This time they're not tears of regret and loss, tears of pain. This time, they're tears of hope.  
  
"I'll be your friend, for the summer."  
  
~  
  
For those of you who might recognize this part, it used to be a one-shot sequel called Tears.  
  
~Kamikazee 


	3. Transitions 1:2

Shades of a Relationship Part 2: Transitions Chapter 1  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and J. K. Rowling owns everything related to the Harry Potter series. Summary: Is there any hope for Willow to have a happy relationship? Pairing: Willow/Harry Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth. Anyone else just e- mail me. Author's Notes: Willow's POV. Takes place several weeks after the end of Friendship.  
  
~  
  
I don't know when I stopped seeing him as that 9 year old I had befriended so many years ago. It seemed as though one day I just began to notice. Notice how his green eyes sparkled with kindness. How his black hair always seemed to hang over his face, forcing me to resist the urge to brush it behind his ears.  
  
He's been my light these past couple of weeks. It's nice to have someone who is willing to listen without the emotions of those that had been there. He didn't see me as a danger, as a freak or as a murderer, he saw me as the small girl who had gone out of her way to make him feel wanted.  
  
And that's where the problem arises. He still sees me as that girl, the innocent wallflower with nothing but kind thoughts and good intentions. He sees a friend, someone that he doesn't need to act around. I've forgotten how painful it is to do this, to hide my feelings for fear of rejection.  
  
Not that I think he's reject me. I doubt Harry could do that. But nothing would be the same again. There would always be a lingering uncomfortable air around us. The air that said that one of us wanted more than the other, more than the other could offer.  
  
I wish I didn't feel this way about him. I wish I could think of him as just a good friend, but I can't. Sometime during the past weeks as he's been showing me throughout this wonderful castle and its grounds, things have changed.  
  
He makes me happy, a daunting task lately. I find myself simply smiling around him, for no apparent reason. The thought of seeing him helps me to get up in the morning and his image manages to chase the nightmares away at night. He's become such an integral part of my life that I don't know what I'd do without him.  
  
That seems to be a pattern with me; I can't seem to do things in moderation. When I love someone, I love them with all of myself; all my passion, all my heart, all my mind. I don't have the greatest track records for how these relationships end. Xander, my best friend, and for the longest time, my secret love. I admired him for the majority of our childhood; despaired when he didn't notice me and rejoiced at the small things he did for me. Look, where it got me: an attempted spell, a kidnapping, an injury, a break up and a near break up.  
  
Oz, the first guy to show any romantic interest in me (and ironically, the last). Oz was my first real relationship. A soft, comfortable love that I put my whole into. When I saw him and Veruca together I shattered. I suppose that's when I actually started to use magic to try and solve my problems. In hindsight, not the best idea.  
  
Then there was Tara. Tara was my everything. She put me back together and made me whole. I suppose most think that I'm gay, but that's actually only a half-truth. Tara was the only girl I could have possibly fallen for. It wasn't about our sex; it was about our souls. Tara was special. When she was killed. I suppose it would be corny to say my heart was broken, a lie as well. No my heart wasn't broken; it was ripped out. All that was left was a gaping black hole.  
  
Harry, however, is different then all of them. Harry saved me. What, you say, didn't Xander save her? No, Xander saved the world. But Harry, Harry saved me. Saved me from myself, from the darkness and loneliness that was eating me up inside. He brought me back into the sunlight.  
  
"Willow," Harry yells across the grass, "I've been looking for you all over." A smile lights up my face. Even if he can't feel the same way about me, at least he'll always be in my memories, my heart.  
  
"Hi, Harry," I replied cheerfully, rising to meet him, "What were you looking for me for?" He looks flustered; cheeks rosy from running, coal hair flying in every direction and emerald eyes alight with good humour.  
  
"I just figured something out," he stage whispered to me excitedly, "I wanted you to be the first to know." His grin was boyish in its boisterous happiness.  
  
"What?" I giggle, looking up at him as he stands in front of me. Our eyes meet, green to green.  
  
"This." the word is breathy against my lips right before he presses his against them, softly.  
  
His lips are like heaven, eternal bliss, with a slight taste of chocolate frogs in the back.  
  
~  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
~Kamikazee 


	4. Transitions 2:2

Shades of a Relationship Part 2: Transitions Chapter 2  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: JK Rowling created Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the brainchild of Joss Whedon. Summary: Harry finally finds home. Pairing: Willow/Harry Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth Author's Notes: Harry's POV, takes place at the same time as chapter 1 of Transitions.  
  
~ I've decided that if this is what love feels like, I'd rather avoid it. Unfortunately, I don't seem to have that option. Here I am, in over my head with a girl who doesn't look at me as anything but a friend. I always thought that when you loved someone, they would love you back and you would live happily ever after. Kind of naïve, huh? I don't think Willow loves me, at least, as nothing more than a friend. I'm feeling really greedy right now. Willow needs me as a friend, someone to help her through her rough times, and here I am, trying to figure out if I can make her love me. Some people might say, why don't you just tell her. But I can't do that, because I can't lose her. If I do that, she'll surely say no, and then I won't even have her in my life as a friend. And I don't think I could last without seeing and talking to her everyday. Aren't I pathetic? Cowering away from my feelings because of a fear of rejection. Really Gryffindor-ish of me. But I can't really help myself. She's the first friend I've had that doesn't care that I'm the Boy-Who- Lived; she didn't even know that until she got here. I wonder if things would be different if she had never befriended me so many years ago. Who am I kidding; I know they would be different. Willow was the first friend I ever had, and the memories of that summer we spent together kept me hopeful those few years until Hogwarts. I owe her so much for keeping me strong. That's the reason I can't let her down. She kept me strong back then, so I have to keep her strong now. I have to keep her hopeful, and I think I'm succeeding. I've taken to watching her when she's by herself, which happens to be what I'm doing now. She seems almost happy these days, with small smiles and light laughter. Her red hair is bright and shiny and her green eyes glitter in the sunlight. "You two are pathetic," came a familiar laugh, cutting through my thoughts. I turned my head and looked at Sirius in confusion. My Godfather said some awfully weird things sometimes. "What are you talking about?" my voice was appropriately befuddled. Of course, Sirius graced me with a roll of his blue eyes. "You and Willow," he clarified slowly, "Always looking at each other, the small touches, the little smiles. You two should just admit that you like each other and move on. "Willow and I?" I croaked out in surprise, sparring a glance for the redhead across the field, "Willow doesn't like me, Sirius. What are you talking about?" Sirius' imagination was running wild. "You don't know?" Sirius shot out, laughing, "She likes you, kid. Trust me. You like her. Now, why don't you go do something about it?" The tall black haired man then turned around and walked off laughing. I looked down at Willow once again as she sat in the sun, and comprehension dawned in me. "Yeah," I muttered to myself, "why don't I do something about it?" I started across the field, my face flushed with excitement. "Willow," I called across the grass, "I've been looking for you all over." It wasn't exactly the truth, but close enough. "Hi, Harry," she answers me as she stands up gracefully in front of me, "What were you looking for me for?" I'm finally going to do it, it's like now that I've made up my mind it's so much easier. "I just figured something out," I stage whispered to the pretty redhead excitedly, "I wanted you to be the first to know." I grinned boyishly at her pretty green eyes. "What?" she giggled looking up at me, with a curious gaze. Our eyes met, green to green. "This." I breathe the word against her lips right before pressing mine softly against them. A sense of incredible rightness flows over me, and I feel something I've never felt before. I've found home. ~ Please feed my muses.. ~Kamikazee 


	5. Love 1:2

Shades of a Relationship Part 3: Love Chapter 1  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with either Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Summary: Harry has an important question to ask. Pairing: Willow/Harry Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth. Anyone else just e- mail me a link. Author's Note: Takes place several months after Transitions ends. Rating: PG  
  
~  
  
She couldn't see anything at all; the blindfold over her eyes guaranteed that. Her hand was clasped firmly in Harry's as he led her. It was exciting, the sense that she had to trust the person leading her. And she did, trust Harry that is. She trusted him more than she trusted herself.  
  
"Where are we going," she asked him, her breath coming short like it did sometimes when you got excited. She couldn't figure out where he was taking her. All around her were soft noises: birds chirping above their heads, needles snapping beneath their shoes.  
  
"It's a secret," the man leading her said, his good humour evident in his voice. "Wouldn't want to ruin it by just telling you, now would we."  
  
As it usually did, Harry Potter's voice affected Willow Rosenberg. She felt a light giddiness well up inside her heart. Just being around him made her feel like she could walk on air.  
  
It was funny, because if you had told her she would feel like this a year ago she would have regarded you with polite disbelief. Told you she was very sorry, but you must be mistaken. Because back then, Willow Rosenberg had been in love with someone else.  
  
Tara Maclay. The wonderful, shy, blonde haired witch that had meant the world to Willow, so much that she had tried to end it when she died. But she had dealt with her grief, and moved on. Some part of her would always love Tara, just like some part of her would always love Oz and some part of her still loved Xander. But now, there was Harry.  
  
Harry Potter. The brave, sweet wizard that she had met so long ago. The one who had saved her. In some ways, he was like all three of her previous loves melded together. Xander's comfort, Oz's strength and Tara's kindness.  
  
But there was no point in dwelling too much on that, because she had more important things to ponder right now. Like wondering where on earth her boyfriend was leading her.  
  
"Come on, Harry," she pleaded with the young man, "Please tell me where we're going?" If she weren't blindfolded she would be looking up into his emerald eyes.  
  
"No need," he said back, cheerful as ever, "We're here." He reached around her head and untied the black blindfold covering her eyes, letting it drop to the ground. Willow's green eyes widened in wonder as she took in the amazing landscape spread out around her.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she sighed in awe, "It's beautiful." It truly was a breathtaking scene. Harry Potter had taken her deep into the Forbidden Forest to a small hidden grove at the centre. Trees reached up toward the clear blue sky and the springy turf was soft beneath their feet. A small river, wove its way peacefully through.  
  
"It had to be," Harry whispered into her ear as he wrapped his hands around her, "To compete with you." He was holding her lightly, with a gentleness that transferred into many things in his life.  
  
Willow turned her head, to meet his eyes as a bright smile graced her lips. "I love you." She told him, her voice soft and sincere. She thanked her Goddess for sending her to him, for giving her one more chance at love.  
  
"I love you, too," he replied, running his fingers through her fire red hair. "Which is why I think it's about time I do this." Harry reached into his pocket as he slowly sank to one knee, still entwining Willow's fingers with his free hand.  
  
"Willow Anne Rosenberg," he said slowly, keeping eye contact as he flipped the lid of the small box he had pulled out of his pocket, "Would you do the honour of becoming my wife."  
  
He looked hopefully up at her, nervousness apparent on his handsome face as he awaited her answer. Willow, for her part, was stunned, her lips forming a small 'O' as she looked up at Harry, trying to process what she had just heard.  
  
Seconds passed, and Harry's face began to drop. Just as the man was preparing to stand and apologize the redhead reacted. "Goddess Harry," came the delighted whisper, "Of course, you don't even have to ask."  
  
A smile lit up the face of the man known as the boy-who-lived and he jumped to his feet with an overjoyed laugh. He grabbed Willow in his arms and began to spin the both of them in large circles. Their delighted laughter filled the clearing with joy.  
  
~ So, what do you think? Is anyone even still reading this?  
  
If you are, there are three more chapters planned: the second of Love, and then the final two in Part 4.  
  
~Kamikazee 


	6. Love 2:2

Shades of a Relationship  
  
Part 3: Love Chapter 2  
  
By: Kamikazee  
  
E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@h...  
  
Disclaimer: No, I, regretfully, do not own any of the characters from either  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. Those honours go, respectively, to  
  
Joss Whedon and J. K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Set probably two months after the last chapter. Harry's POV.  
  
Summary: The happiest day of his life.  
  
Pairing: Willow/Harry  
  
Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth, and, just recently,  
  
Never Tickle a Sleeping Hellmouth. Any one else, just e-mail me.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
~  
  
I always used to think it was very clichéd when people would talk about  
  
wedding as the happiest day in their entire life. It just seemed far too  
  
much like a fairy tale to me, happily ever after and all that children's  
  
stuff.  
  
But standing here, in front of all our combined friends and family, I can  
  
honestly admit, at least to myself, that I was wrong. Because as I wait for  
  
her to come join me, I believe that this is the happiest day of my life.  
  
For, on this day, we're going to make our vows, promise that we'll always  
  
be together and that we'll always love each other. It's like all my life,  
  
I've been waiting for this one moment, and now I know with absolute  
  
certainty that that moment has arrived.  
  
Everyone's here too, supporting us. Sirius, who missed out on so much of my  
  
life. Ron and Hermione, without them I probably wouldn't have lasted long  
  
enough to get here. Remus, the Weasley's, my housemates and the people I've  
  
known since I was eleven. Albus Dumbledore will be personally performing the  
  
sermon for us.  
  
Her friends are here too. Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, Dawn Summers, and  
  
even the vampires, Angel and Spike. All of them came, even though she was so  
  
scared they wouldn't. She thought that they could never forgive her for what  
  
she had done in the past. I don't see how it would be possible not to  
  
forgive her. She's the most wonderful, extraordinary woman I've ever met. Of  
  
course, I may be a bit biased.  
  
But, now the music's starting and the bridesmaids are walking down the  
  
aisle. Honestly, I'm nervous. I haven't seen her in almost a day, and I keep  
  
having this sinking feeling that she's suddenly going to decide she's making  
  
a huge mistake, that she's not in love with me after all.  
  
Here she is. Walking down the path, arm in arm with her mentor Rupert  
  
Giles. She's beautiful. Her white gown is simple enough, but it makes her  
  
red hair stick out that much more. Her green eyes are glowing on her face.  
  
Watching her as she walks toward me, I'm not nervous anymore. Because no  
  
matter what, I know that I love Willow Rosenberg with all my heart. It  
  
doesn't matter if she's wearing a wedding dress or if she's wearing her  
  
oldest pair of jeans and a UCS sweater. All that matters is that she's with  
  
me.  
  
Now she's at the front and Giles is handing her off to me. She smiles at me  
  
and everything else fades away. There's no more people watching our happy  
  
day, it's just the two of us, off in our own little world. In the back of my  
  
mind, I've noticed the fact that Dumbledore is talking, starting the  
  
ceremony.  
  
As we stand there, hand in hand, starring into each others eyes and  
  
listening to Dumbledore speak, I can't help but remember. Remember the first  
  
time we met, a redheaded nine-year-old pixie offering her friendship. Then  
  
when we reunited, my green eyes meeting her pain riddled ones, knowing that  
  
I had to try and help her.  
  
I remembered days showing her around the grounds. The first time we ever  
  
kissed. But, what I remembered most was the amazed, happy look on her face  
  
as I spun her around after she agreed to marry me.  
  
The ceremonies almost over now. I didn't even notice it passing, too caught  
  
up in my reminiscences. Here I am, Harry Potter, slipping a simple gold band  
  
on to the finger of the woman I love.  
  
It's funny how things turn out. When I was little I always used to dream  
  
about fairy tales coming true. When I entered Hogwarts I realized that not  
  
everything turns out the way you want it too. But here, looking into  
  
Willow's eyes, I believe that fairy tales can come true.  
  
"May I present to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter. You may  
  
now kiss the bride."  
  
~  
  
Kamikazee 


	7. Finality 1:2

Shades of a Relationship Part 4: Finality Chapter 1  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: We can all wish, but in reality I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm just a high school student with an overactive imagination and no discernable life. Summary: As long as you remember. Pairing: Willow/Harry Distribution: I post at Fanfiction.net and Twisting the Hellmouth. Never Tickle a Sleeping Hellmouth also has permission to post my fics. Author's Notes: Takes place many years after the end of Love. Rating: PG  
  
~  
  
It's funny, you know. Twenty-nine years old and I still carry an innocent state of mind. All these years, I've never thought about what would happen, what I would do, if they were to die. It's not something I think any child spends a lot of time thinking about, the death of their parents.  
  
So, why am I even thinking about it now? Well, I suppose it's because I can't run from it anymore, because it's happening. My parents are dying and there's nothing I can do about it. Deep inside, I realize that they've lived a long and happy life together, and that it's their time.  
  
Still, there's something in me that's screaming. Screaming that they can't leave, that I still need them. I feel so hopeless, watching as the day grows closer, the day where they will no longer here with me.  
  
Lately, I've found myself remembering the most inconsequential things. Things like the look on my dads face when I get hurt. Or the way mom always chews on her bottom lip when she gets nervous. I feel the need to remember the sound of my dad laughing when he used to let me fly with him, the deep rumbling in his chest.  
  
It's very overwhelming that soon, all I'll have is memories. That there will be no more watching the Charlie Brown Christmas Special with mom and no more Quidditch games with dad.  
  
I don't really want to go into their room, testament to the fact that I've been standing outside their door for twenty minutes. Seeing them weak like that, bed-ridden and so tired. That's not the way I want to remember them. I want to remember them as the strong ones, the ones that would always protect me.  
  
But, that's not the way it is anymore. I'm an adult, have been for a while. Now, it's time for me to be strong for them. To go in there and smile, to tell them that everything will be okay.  
  
I do need to go in there. If not to reassure them that things will turn out fine, than at least to tell them one last time that I love them, because I can't possibly let my parents die without telling them that at least once more.  
  
So, I guess I should go in now, face the music. I will be strong, it runs in the family. I'll go in there and talk to them, even if it is the last time. Because, the truth of the matter is, I'll survive. I'll survive because as long as I remember them and my love for them, they'll always be alive.  
  
My name is Tara Lily Potter. Death is not final, as long as the people who are left behind remember. I will remember.  
  
~  
  
It's a little shorter than usual, but it just seemed right to end it there.  
  
Kamikazee 


	8. Finality 2:2

Shades of a Relationship Part 4: Finality Chapter 2  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, only in my dreams. I do not own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. Summary: Pairing: Willow/Harry Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth and Never Tickle a Sleeping Hellmouth. Anyone else, just e-mail me the link. Author's Note: Takes place shortly after the first chapter of finality. Rating: PG  
  
~  
  
They asked me to choose what to write on the grave markers. I get to decide what will mark the final resting place of my recently departed parents. What will be inscribed in stone above six feet above their slowly rotting and decaying bodies. Okay, I'm starting to ramble.  
  
I don't see why this decision was given to me. I mean, they're asking me to summarize what my parents meant to me in a short sentence on a piece of stone. A hundred years from now, someone might read what I decided to put there and judge my parents character on it. My choice could result in a catalyst that could affect the opinions of the population of earth hundreds of years from now. I'm not over reacting, right?  
  
Maybe I'm taking this a little overboard, but it is a serious matter. I'm not being overly paranoid or getting stressed out over the minor detail that was assigned to me. It's just that I really don't do well under pressure; a trait my mother used to assure me came from her. Why couldn't Tara have been the one to do this? She would not be reacting this way; my older sister is more like our father in that respect.  
  
Of course, my older sister is more like our father in most areas. It's the way it has always been, Tara is like dad and I'm like mom. She's the popular Quidditch star and I'm the shy academic.  
  
But, now I'm rambling, another trait I received from my mother. I need to stay on track. I need to decide what literary masterpiece I will choose to represent my parents, Harry and Willow Potter.  
  
Which brings up a whole new set of problems. What can I choose that will adequately represent the impact that my parents have had on the world. I don't see how I can select. To choose one sentence to signify the entire lifetimes of two amazing deep individuals. It's crazy to even try; yet I get the job of doing it.  
  
So, lets think of what was most important to my parents. Tara and I, of course. Hogwarts, definitely. Their friends, surely. But none of those were the be all end all for either of them.  
  
So, when I think of the two people who raised me, what comes to mind? Well, if I consider it for a while, the only thing I've never doubted about my parents was their love. The way they looked at each other, the small innocent touches as they passed by and the way they always seemed to gravitate towards each other.  
  
So, I suppose I should choose something that shows the undying love they carried for each other. Something that shows the romance that they never stopped carrying for each other.  
  
'Love conquers all obstacles.' It's nice, but too formal for my parents, for the sweetness that they shared together.  
  
I remember the stories they used to tell, about how they saved each other. About their first kiss. About the day my father proposed in a secret clearing of the Forbidden Forest. About their wedding day.  
  
Wait. That's something. I remember my father telling me about what he was thinking that day. About how my mother rekindled his belief in fairy tales, made him think that happily ever after wasn't just a story tale.  
  
I like it. It has a sweet, romantic sound that represents my parents perfectly. Because isn't it the end to every perfect story.  
  
'And they lived happily ever after."  
  
~  
  
Wow, it's finally done, my baby is finished. I can proudly say that this is the first series I have actually completed. So, what did you think?  
  
For anyone who might want to know, I made a minor change to the second chapter of Love. See if you can find it. ::wink::  
  
Kamikazee 


End file.
